


Under The Moonlight

by Sashataakheru



Series: Bloody Valentine Werewolf AU [1]
Category: The Move RPS
Genre: Community: au_bingo, F/M, M/M, Werewolf AU, historical: 1960s, transgender fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1960. A late-night encounter with a werewolf changes Carl's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fantasy and supernatural: werewolves' for au_bingo.

Shock had been the first thing he'd felt when the creature scratched his arm. It held back, as if waiting for him to react, but all Carl could do was stand there. The creature snarled at him, and it was only because a stray dog ambled into their vicinity that Carl was able to find his wits again and run, the creature sufficiently distracted.

He didn't even look at the wound until he got home. His sleeve was soaked in blood and had his mother not been awake, he might've just bound it tight and hoped for the best, but he found himself bundled into the car, a thick towel around his arm, as he was driven off to hospital to get it treated.

Several dozen stitches later and he was lying in a hospital bed, tired and drowsy. He still hadn't been able to describe what had attacked him and had settled for calling it a wolf, or maybe some sort of large shaggy dog. That it had not bitten him was surprising, but Carl really didn't care either way. It had still damaged his arm and that was more than enough. He lay back, dreaming of what had happened, determined not to talk about it until he was ready.

* * *

Two weeks later, things changed. The full moon came, and Carl changed. He didn't understand what he was, or what had happened to him, until that moment. He caught a sight of his reflection in his mirror and he had never been so scared in his life. Sisteen years old and he was some kind of monster.

It was all the clarity of thought he had before the creature's mind took over and he fled out the window into the night.

* * *

His mother found him the next morning, curled up on the back step, grasping a ragged blanket around him. He was filthy and naked, his mind was filled with nothingness. He hadn't slept at all, just lay there wondering what on earth he was going to do now.

He let his mother bring him inside and get him cleaned up, refusing to answer her questions for no other reason than because he couldn't remember anything that had happened. He stunk of blood, that he did know, but he had no idea what he'd killed.

* * *

He missed school that week. Not even his father angrily bashing down his door to give him a hiding could bring him out of his self-induced isolation. The world raged around him, and he sat on his bed in silence. He had become the monster everyone expected he would become, and clearly there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Over time, he got used to it. It was easier when his parents separated, though he might well have just killed his father one full moon and be done with it the way people looked at him. If he had, he was sure he wouldn't remember it anyway. He never remembered what happened when he transformed.

He had learned to plan around the full moon, so he was never caught out. His mother didn't know why he kept driving off into the night once a month, but he didn't want her worrying, and she let him be. He'd found a secluded area of woodland that served as some sort of sanctuary. One other werwolf used the same grounds but somehow they'd formed a truce and didn't fight. Carl suspected it was because the other werewolf was a girl, no older than himself, with bright blue eyes and thick brown hair that fell down past her shoulders. He didn't know her name; they'd never talked, just acknowledged each other's presence when they arrived once a month. Then they went their separate ways, wandering deep into the woodland, looking for the right place to transform.

It was the waiting that was the worst part. He liked arriving early so he had time to settle himself before he transformed, but there were times when the anticipation was just too much. As the moonrise approached, he could feel things beginning to change. His heightened senses, the adrenalin flooding his body, a hypercharged libido, it was all unbearable until he transformed and had an outlet for everything.

In the growing chill of winter, it was an ordeal he hated, even though he'd managed to find an old warehouse to transform in to keep most of the cold away. It was still freezing though, not that the werewolf seemed to mind. Dark and cold, the roads were dangerous, and he was far easier to trace. But as his control over the werewolf side of him was non-existent he could only rely on the creature to keep itself out of trouble.

* * *

It was only five years later at the Cedar Club that he finally met the girl he transformed with, and she wasn't a girl at all. He was surprised he hadn't noticed until then, but as they barely talked and never saw each other up close, he could excuse the mistake. It was still an awkward meeting, and there was recognition in their eyes as both kept silent about having met before.

His name was Bev and he turned out to be a damn fine drummer. Soon they were playing together in the same band, and their shared secret was easier to keep. The similiarities in their lives were striking and yet, they were quite different people. Carl just found it all fascinating.

They drove to the old woodland together then, sitting together in the cold warehouse as they waited to transform. Carl didn't know if it would change anything between them. Maybe werewolves were supposed to be solitary. They talked quietly, not wishing to attract attention to themselves.

It was only then, as they were so close for the first time, that Carl was able to detect the scent of a female werewolf on his companion. He hadn't undressed yet, it was still too cold to do so, so Carl wasn't sure what to think.

Carl gazed up as the moonlight began to shine through the trees and into the warehouse. Stubbing out his cigarette, Carl stripped and waited for the wolf to come. He glanced over at Bev as he stripped too, but there was no time to see what his naked body looked like before the wolf rose within him and transformation began.

* * *

They woke up in each other's arms, naked and dirty, lying in the ground just outside the warehouse, and finally Carl understood where the female werewolf had come from as he was able to see Bev's naked body for what it was. Bev tried to explain, but couldn't find the words he needed. Carl just brushed it off, said it didn't matter and helped him up as they made their way back inside to get back into their warm clothes before driving home again.

Neither remembered if they'd slept together. Maybe they had. The remnants of their werewolf senses did seem to suggest as much, but maybe that was a mistake. The tension between them was palpable and they barely lasted all the way home before they had to pull over and climb into the back of the van to take care of things again.

* * *

Being a werewolf had changed things again. Carl hadn't meant it to happen, but it did. Every month, he had someone to transform with, and every time, driving back, they stopped to ride out the werewolf lust once more. Bev had never tried to explain what he was since that first night, and Carl hadn't bothered to ask. He understood about keeping secrets, and he was happy to keep his, whatever it was.

They fell for each other hard, bound together by a shared experience, and for once, Carl was thankful for the creature that dwelled within him. He was capable of love, and kindness, and his loyalty to his friends was unrivalled. When they called him a monster, then, he didn't care in the slightest.


End file.
